Slayer Eternal
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: Doom guy saves Irina one giant meme of a story
1. Chapter 1

A familiar looking angel with Chestnut hair and violet eyes stood ragged against an army of demons in a ruined city. These weren't the familiar looking humanoid devils that the angel was used to. These devils were ghoulish in nature. They were abominations formed from flesh and metal.

Irina looked ragged and beaten. She took a blow from a possessed soldier. This blow was over the top, ripping through her black skintight bodysuit. This blow exposed her breast in a slo-mo DXD fashion. She gasped and attempted to cover herself but not before the viewers got a great view of the goods.

Where is my help? She wondered. She had called the Archangel Michael and he told her help was on the way but where exactly was it?

As she tried her best to cover her exposed chest she heard gunshots in the distance. This was rather odd considering most angels would use magic or swords. Very few people actually used firepower such as guns.

Irina continued to dodge attacks, surely whoever was shooting would come to save her? She was slowly being surrounded by the possessed and other demons such as Imps and Revenants. She was surely DooMed.

There was a loud crash from a collapsing building to her right. This crash was followed by a bright flash of green light. The demons dissolved into puddles of blood around her. What on earth?

A ghastly figure emerged from the rubble of the building. It was adorned in green armor. This armor was rather futuristic in nature. There were brown boots and dark brown gauntlets the warrior wore. These gauntlets had lots of little spikes and his left arm even had a blade that was extended as he decapitated a soldier on his way over to her. She continued to take the warrior in. He wore a helmet with a tinted visor. She couldn't make out any facial features through that tinted glass. He had a small cannon on his back that peered out over his left shoulder.

The DooM Slayer was massive. His biceps were exposed and boy were they massive. He stood in front of her for a moment.

Irina's panties were soaked.

The Slayer looked her over as she made a happy gesture with her arms and jumped slightly. This exposed her tits and they bounced before the DooM Slayer.

The DooM Slayer however was not interested in boobs. Boob's were temporary, but DOOM...

DOOM was ETERNAL.


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand.

* * *

The DooM Slayer was prepped to EAT PANT. Demon pant that is. This weird angel stood before him. Practically begging for the D. She was acting overly sexual as she grabbed ahold of the Slayers biceps and practically jumped into his arms. She was ready to be taken by the Slayer.

" **Don't worry Irina Lord Michael sent me here to help"**

Another angel appeared from the rubble. He was battered and clearly unfit to slay demons. He was mauled by an imp.

This confused Irina. If Michael had sent that idiot then who sent the doom slayer.

The Doom Slayer had in fact only been passing by and was only content with one thing. Slaying demons... Sometimes slaying puss. But mostly demons.

This was all just one big coincidence.

It suddenly dawned on Irina that the Slayer was just passing through and was not sent by Lord Michael. She quickly covered her chest and regained her composure.

" **Oh... I uh..."** She stammered as the Doom Slayer towered over her. He never said a word. It defined him as a character. He was more of a Ferb rather than a Phineas. If you catch my drift. He turned to take his leave.

" **Wait!"** She grabbed ahold of his arm. This was retaliated with a shotgun pointed at her face. She freaked out and began to apologize profusely.

" **Sorry sorry! I just wanted to thank you properly"** Irina said as she bit her lip.

The Doom Slayer lowered his gun. He was slightly interested in what she had to offer.

The angel propped up her tits and gave him a good view as she squeezed them. **"Oooo"** She said. **"They're all yours. And maybe even a bit more."** She turned and wiggled her tush at him.

The Slayers Boner was confused. Between slaying demons and now possibly slaying this pussy he was distraught.

He shook his head slowly and tossed Irina a conveniently placed towel so she could wrap herself. This vile temptress would not stop him from his mission. He has to kill them all. Demons deserved to be slain first. Pussy would have to wait its turn.

As the Doom Slayer took his leave Irina wrapped the towel around her bazongas and began following him. The Hell Walker didn't mind very much as long as she stayed out of his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Are you guys ready for the third one? Doom bullshit 3 the final conclusion to the epic trilogy that is Doom Slayered eternal trifecta something or other

* * *

Anyway

* * *

Two Imps are standing together and looking very sophisticated with a monocle and top hat. They are in deep conversation.

" **Ya know why do we always get painted as the bad guys? What if ya know we are actually the good guys in this story and He is the bad guy?"**

" **I don't know man it's kind of like that other theory with the weird guy whos like a plumber or was a carpenter at some point. Always wearing that stupid red hat. Anyway, everyone thinks he's the good guy but hes killing like thousands of turtles and other things. He always hits that green dinosaur..."**

The sound of metal music grows louder as the imps talk

" **Oh fuck here he comes quick back into character!"**

They transform back into their normal imp self's **"Rawr!"** they say.

The Doom Slayer arrives on the set with Irina by his side. Her boobs sway in a tremendous fashion in DXD style as she stops. Even after stopping her boobs continue to sway even though she's no longer moving. She quickly grabs her breasts and holds them still. Turning her attention to the Doom Slayer. She looks at him longingly, practically begging to get GRAPED... Look at her she's ever wearing PURPLE.

The four stare at one another for just a moment.

" **Ah Doom Slayer! You cannot hope to defeat us because we have a secret weapon on our side!"**

The Imp pulls out a box of glad trash bags. But not just any trash bags. These bags are force flex plus! With advanced rip and tear protection!

" **Oh no!"** Irina cries out! **"What ever shall we do! We surely cannot defeat them with their Advanced Rip and Tear protection."**

The Doom Slayer falls to his knees. Arm raised in vain as he curses the heavens silently! Why must the world be so cruel.

The imps close in slowly. Draining the Slayers powers with the power of those trash bags.

"Wait I have an Idea!" Irina says and she springs into action.

She slaps the trash bags out of the imps hands.

Yes! That was all our duo needed to beat these foes!

The Doom Slayers jumps up into the air and unloads a flurry of BFG shots as he obliterates the imps and the Glad trash bags, Wiping them both from existence.

"Oh Doom Slayer! Won't you repay me for saving you! Would you just slay this pussy! I know its not normally like you but just make an exception this one time!" she pleads with him. Her panties gushing like Niagra falls.

The Doom Slayer pauses and looks at her while she strikes a suggestive pose.

He shrugs and nods.


End file.
